Jump Stars Special: Soul Reaping on Motorcycles
by Ability King KK
Summary: Shuhei Hisagi found a motorcycle in the Land of the Living and wants to keep it. Only problem is that it's a broken down piece of junk. So he goes to the only guy who can fix it up and knows more than anyone about motorcycles.


**In the most recent chapter of **_**Bleach**_**, Renji mentioned that Shuhei got a motorcycle sometime during the time jump. As soon as I read that, my mind started to come up with one-shot ideas and soon enough, it came to this.**

**-:-**

"So you think you can fix it?" questioned Shuhei.

"…Maybe, but this motorcycle is pretty old," replied a serious looking man with spiky black hair that had yellow stripes in the front. He was looking over the motorcycle. "Where'd you find this anyway?"

"I found it during a mission and brought it back home. I brought it here 'cause I heard if anyone could fix it up, it'd be you, Yusei."

Yusei let off a smirk. He wasn't a prideful man by nature, but he always did like the fact that his mechanical genius was higher than others. He just never flaunts it like others would.

"Like I said, it is pretty old, so it might take a while to find the necessary parts to fix it up."

"I see. Hmm, would it be possible to soup it up with this world's technology or would it need the older parts?"

The duelist thought about it. He never thought to combine old and new technology before. Most of everything today was based off of old designs, but made from scratch with today's tech. He was going to enjoy this challenge.

"It'll be a challenge, but it should be possible to accomplish. Just in case though, I'll have Crow and Jack look for the older parts."

"Cool. Mind if I stick around and watch? It might be best I learn how to fix this thing up myself so I don't have to keep bugging you about it," questioned the punk looking Soul Reaper, glad he had some time off from Soul Society or else he wouldn't be able to stay.

"I don't see a problem with that," answered Yusei as he called up his friends.

During that week, Yusei and Shuhei worked long and hard on the motorcycle. Unfortunately for Yusei, he wasn't able to convert the motorcycle with the newer technology, much to his chagrin. Luckily though, Jack and Crow were able to find older parts for the bike, allowing Yusei and Shuhei to continue their work. By the end of the week, the motorcycle was in tiptop shape and Shuhei learned a great deal on how to take care of it. He always learned how to play Duel Monsters, thanks to Crow. Shuhei's friends, Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira, found out where Shuhei was and went to see how he was doing with his bike.

"I gotta admit, this bike is pretty sweet looking for being so old-school," said Crow as he admired the motorcycle.

"I don't know. It doesn't look all that impressive," said Renji as he reached his hand out towards it.

"Touch the motorcycle and I'll chop your hands off," growled Shuhei, making Renji retract his hand in fear.

"Hisagi, are you sure it's a good idea to bring this back to the Soul Society?" asked Izuru, worried of what might happen.

"Don't worry so much, Kira," replied Shuhei. "It shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Kinda like when you brought that guitar back from the Land of the Living and you made so much noise that the rest of the Gotei Thirteen was going to lynch you for it?" questioned Renji with a smirk.

The smirk was wiped off his face when Shuhei punched him in the head. The fukutaicho of the Ninth Division then turned to Yusei.

"Anyway, thanks for all the help, Yusei. I know I'm really going to enjoy this bike," said Shuhei, his face gaining a red tint as he thought of a certain blonde, whose massive chest would be pressed against his back as she sat behind him on the bike.

"I know that look. That's the same look Yusei gets when Aki sits behind him on his Duel Runner. So whose the lucky girl?" asked a grinning Jack, only for him to grunt in pain when his ribs were met with a glaring Yusei's elbow. Crow could only laugh at his blond friend's discomfort.

"Hisagi-sempai doesn't have a chance with Rangiku anyway. She only likes Ichimaru and nothing will ever change that," exclaimed the Red pineapple. He received another punch to the head from Shuhei in response.

"We should probably get going," stated Izuru, hoping no one else would get hurt from opening his big mouth.

"Probably a good idea. Anyway, thanks again, Yusei," said Shuhei, extending his hand out.

"No problem, Shuhei," replied Yusei, grabbing Shuhei's hand in a firm handshake.

"Next time you're in the area, Shuhei, you and Yusei should have a Turbo Duel and see who the better rider is," called out Crow to the retreating Soul Reapers, throwing the challenge out there.

The two accepted the challenge, definitely wanting to see who'd win that friendly challenge.

Days later in Soul Society, Shuhei unfortunately was put on probation due to his motorcycle and the mayhem it caused when Renji, ignoring Shuhei's threats, drove it through one of the walls of the Kuchiki Estate, much to Byakuya Kuchiki's anger. Luckily for Shuhei, Renji didn't get off scot-free and was severely punished by his taicho. Shuhei was still annoyed though that he'd have to wait three months before he could go to the Land of the Living to find parts to fix his almost totaled motorcycle.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**And there you go. Shuhei is definitely one of the best characters from **_**Bleach**_**. Too bad he doesn't get enough screen time. Not even in the fillers does he get a lot of character growth, unlike Izuru, who is another awesome character.**

**If Shuhei and Yusei did have a Turbo Duel at some point, what kind of deck do you think Shuhei would use? One would think a Reaper Deck, based on his zanpakuto, but then you have to remember that Shuhei doesn't really like his zanpakuto, so that idea is out. It would definitely be mostly Dark Attribute monsters though. So let's make this a challenge! The challenge is simple. Write out a Turbo Duel between Yusei and Shuhei.**


End file.
